Prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 764,273 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,884 disclose mounts intended for use with stamps to provide protection therefore. The U.S. Pat. No. 764,273 does not disclose a hinge connection between the plates but discloses fastening of the plates by strips between the plates with the use of an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,884 discloses a cellophane or celluloid-type enclosure in the form of a flexible envelope sealed between the adjacent edges. Neither of these patents provide for easy retrieval of the stamp and appear to afford adequate protection for the stamp.